


detritivore

by sylphh (icelandicc)



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, and our boys have some modicum of trouble pulling him out of it, evan goes a bit nuts with may and june's poor deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/sylphh
Summary: Evan snapped around, snarling like a crazed dog. His eyes glinted, reflectively green like the headlights of a truck had hit them.





	detritivore

Jeff tilted his head. With only the pale, streaky light of their flashlights, he couldn't make out what Evan was crouched over.

With any luck it would turn out to be exactly what they were looking for.

“Did you get it?” He asked tentatively. Vinnie, beside him, wielded his axe nervously.

No response. Evan jerked his arm back and forth, sawing through flesh and bone. Jeff heard the body snap sickeningly.

“Evan?” There was only a wet crunch in response. Evan growled lowly, like a coyote guarding its dinner from vultures. Vinnie cringed at the obscene tearing sounds that Evan's hand elicited from the unidentified body.

“Dude, it's like you can't even fuckin hear us, what's going-”

Evan snapped around, snarling like a crazed dog. His eyes glinted, reflectively green like the headlights of a truck had hit them. There was blood all over his face, fuck, all over all of him. His hands glimmered so vibranty in the translucent light, clothes saturated bright reds and purples; even the toes of his boots were steeped in blood.

Vinnie turned his flashlight to the body. Brown and white fur, black hooves, exposed ribs, and guts strewn around its torn up stomach. Its skin was peeled back with the same ease as if it had been an orange. Evan was holding one of its intestines, chewed straight through. The other hand gripped the handle of the emergency machete, soaked to the hilt.

Jeff took a shaky step back, nearly tripping over a raised tree root. He steadied himself on the trunk, heart thumping loudly in his ears. What the  _ fuck _ was going on.

Vinnie was in a similar position, stumbling over himself to get out of the way as Evan lurched at him. He seemed confined to a Circle, a simple territorial line. His prey, his prey, not theirs. Vinnie and Jeff experienced the same, brisk full body shiver. They both laid down their weapons with some hesitation.

Jeff squared his jaw in annoyance; he didn't know what was going on but he was done standing around. He saw Evan throw down the machete in favor of digging his hands between the ribs of the deer, groping for something unseen.

Jeff took a step forward, into Evan's Circle. He grabbed Evan's shoulder, ignoring the sickly sticky feeling of blood on his skin.

“Evan? Hey, Evan! What the fuck man! Drop the fuckin knife we're going back. This isn't what we were-”

Evan launched at him, pinning him to the ground easily with that ferocious strength Jeff always attributed to him. His eyes were dark, pupils so big Jeff almost couldn't make out his irises. He wasn't all there.

Jeff struggled to gain some kind of leverage, pulling uselessly at Evan's arms. Evan snapped his jaw, the horrible clicking sound ringing loud in Jeff's ears. He could hear Vinnie stir the grass near the Circle, and Jeff redoubled his efforts to hold Evan's attention.

“Ev- let me  _ go _ dude! What's up with you! What happened to helping Alex?” Evan’s grip went lax for a split second, enough time for Jeff to knee him in the gut. Vinnie saw the window of opportunity and tackled Evan onto his back, utilizing his superior weight to keep Evan on the ground, squirming and growling.

Jeff stood up, chest heaving. He collected the machete and threw it out into the woods with shaking hands. Vinnie tussled with Evan's forceful writhing for a minute longer before he fell still. Jeff stared, vision tunneled, breathe caught in his chest.

Evan shoved Vinnie off him in a display of strength. Standing up and shaking his head like a dog. He scrubbed his arm across his mouth feverishly and tromped off back in the direction of the house.

Vinnie scrambled up, gracing the grass with a second pair of bloody footprints. His flashlight spun after he kicked it, strobe lights illuminating his and Evan's retreating forms.

Jeff wasted no more time, snatching the flashlight and hurrying after the two, giving a last look at the mutilated corpse of the deer.

Yep, definitely not the horrid creature his brother had described, and nowhere close to the disgusting faux human  _ thing _ they'd had the displeasure of encountering. Just a sad, mangled animal, sans a few bones and a good amount of meat. Good Lord, how did Evan even  _ do _ it.

Jeff swallowed thickly and ignored the sick twist in his stomach, turning his head back to the porch lights glinting in the distance.


End file.
